Escucha mi voz
by Dai-chan.Uzumaki
Summary: Sasuke tenía un sueño que gracias a Itachi podría cumplir, solo necesitaba una pequeña ayuda que encontró en el Karaoke. -Canta para mí. -No.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no son míos sino del gran Mashashi Kishimoto. Únicamente la historia ha salido de mi mente.**

**Disclaimer: UA. Algunos personajes contienen OoC**

Escucha mi voz.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Sasuke! Gritaron todos a coro a un joven moreno que acababa de bajar por las escaleras.

-Como te sientes con 22 años ¿eh? dattebayo. Grito un rubio con el pelo algo desordenado y unos expresivos ojos azules que se dirigió corriendo hasta él y golpeo al cumpleañero con fuerza en la espalda provocando que este último gruñera. Era un moreno con el pelo corto y ojos oscuros, se le notaba algo desganado aunque intentó que no lo notaran puesto que se encontraba la familia reunida para celebrar su cumpleaños y bueno… Naruto que prácticamente vivía con ellos para desgracia de él y su padre, ya que su madre le tenia cariño e Itachi ya no vivía con ellos desde hacia tiempo. Junto a su hermano se encontraban el tío Obito con su novia Rin, aunque no fuera en realidad su tío carnal sino un pariente lejano al que le tenían mucho cariño y lo mismo con Shisui que se encontraba hablando animadamente con Itachi.

En el centro de todo se encontraba sus padres, su madre Mikoto con una gran sonrisa y una tarta en los brazos y al lado suyo Fugaku con los brazos cruzados y serio. _Como siempre. _

-Felicidades cariño. Dijo Mikoto mientras Sasuke se acercó hasta ella y soplo la única vela de la tarta y le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla. Se giro hacia su padre que solo le dio un suave golpe en el hombro de forma animosa, sin una sonrisa.

-Gracias mama, papa. Sasuke se adentro al salón junto a su padre que se fue directo a la mesa mientras él fue a saludar al resto. Naruto se había ido a ayudar a su madre para traer los platos de la cena.

-¡Felicidades Sasuke! Una mujer de unos treinta años le abrazo con fuerza y le dio dos besos.

-Gracias Rin. La mencionada sonrió ampliamente acentuando mas su redondeado rostro, sus grandes ojos marrones también reflejaban esa alegría. Justo detrás de ella apareció su tío Obito que paso su brazo por encima de los hombros, le sacaba casi una cabeza a Rin y su pelo de punta tenia el característico color Uchiha al igual que sus ojos.

-Felicidades. Te trajimos un pequeño regalo. Óbito le señalo una gran caja que estaba en el suelo a sus pies, _¿Cómo no se fijo antes?_

-No teníais porque. Sasuke se agacho para poder abrirlo ante la atenta mirada de los presentes, aunque su padre aparentaba que no miraba. Saco el papel de regalo, y un paquete de madera se presento ante él. Abrió la caja y dentro se encontraba una guitarra. Se quedo por un momento sin aliento, parecía artesanal y de muy buena calidad. Y por tanto muy cara también.-Es preciosa. Pero..

-Nada de peros. Regaño Rin provocando que frunciera el ceño. –Es un regalo de nosotros y solo debes aceptar. Punto.

Sasuke asintió lentamente, empezó a tocarla un poco para poder afinarla. Sonaba de maravilla.

-¡Eys! ¡Se lo habéis dado sin mi! Dattebayo. Grito el rubio mientras entraba en la sala con algunos platos y cubertería en las manos. –Se supone que debíamos dársela los tres juntos. ¡Sasuke ese regalo también es mío!

-Bueno, no haberte ido. Le respondió Obito ante la mirada de arrepentimiento de Rin que corriendo fue hasta Naruto y lo empezó a ayudar. Sasuke solo seguía con su guitarra sin hacer caso al resto cuando una mano en su hombro le hizo levantar la vista. Frente a él su hermano Itachi le sonreía junto a él su amigo Shisui se había arrodilla hasta quedar a la altura de Sasuke para poder observar la guitarra mejor.

-Obito me comento que era importada desde España y hecha a mano. Sácale un buen provecho. Dijo Itachi antes de dejarlo allí con su nueva guitarra para añadir a su colección. Ya llevaba dos guitarras eléctricas, un bajo y un piano.

-Nuestro regalo te lo daremos después. Vamos a cenar. Dijo Shisui tras lo cual se levanto seguido de Sasuke que tras dejar la guitarra de nuevo guardada fue hasta la mesa. Se sentó junto a Naruto que aun seguía alegando con Obito sobre lo de dar el regalo sin él. Su madre se encontraba en el otro lado repartiendo la comida en los platos, esa noche hizo un poco de pollo con verduras.

-Sasuke. La voz de su padre desde el centro de la mesa le hizo que prestara atención al momento. –como regalo he dado a mi ayudante unas pequeñas vacaciones, así podrás ocupar su puesto y empezar a tener algo de practica. Estarás conmigo.

-Gracias. _Supongo. _Esto último lo dijo para sí mismo. Su padre siempre pensaba solo en la empresa familiar, y a veces no se daba cuenta de lo demás, tanto para bien como para mal. Normalmente era para mal, la última gran bronca que tuvieron fue a los 18 cuando él le dijo que quería ser compositor de música y su padre no se lo tomo demasiado bien. Se gritaron y estuvo una semana sin hablar hasta que finalmente Sasuke cedió y acepto estudiar la carrera que él quería. Incluso ahora no veía con buenos ojos todos sus instrumentos, decía que eran un hobby caro.

-Bueno ¿y como os va con vuestra tienda? Mikoto fue la primera en hablar tras la clara tensión tras el intercambio de palabras entre su marido y su hijo pequeño. Levanto la mirada hacía Rin que estaba enfrente sentada entre Itachi y Obito.

-Pues bien. La semana pasada trajeron nueva mercancía, deberías pasarte.

Pasaron toda la cena hablando animadamente, sobretodo Naruto, Obito y Shisui. Esos tres son unos charlatanes. Mikoto saco de nuevo la tarta que resulto ser de café con nata, y la repartió entre todos. Eran cerca de las diez y tanto él como Naruto habían quedado para salir con los chicos y celebrar su cumpleaños.

-Creo que debemos ir yéndonos ya. Comento Naruto tras que Itachi y Shisui volvieran de recoger la mesa. –nos vamos a un karaoke dattebayo.

-Oh, que bien chicos. Pasáoslo bien. Dijo Rin levantándose para despedirse de ambos muchachos que ya se habían levantado de sus asientos. Sasuke devolvió el abrazo a Rin y se despidió del resto con la mano. Hasta que su madre se levanto apresuradamente y lo abrazo con cariño. Se saco un sobre del bolsillo y lo dejo en la mano de Sasuke.

-Quédatelo. Le di a Itachi la otra, ahora es vuestra. Sasuke abrió el sobre dejando caer una llave plateada, era una llave de casa como cualquier otra. Levanto una ceja con interrogación mientras volvía a mirar a su madre.

-Puff, eres tan espeso como tu padre e Itachi a veces. Esa es la llave de la casa de mis padres. Sasuke volvió a mirar a su mano donde residía la llave, esa casa era… bueno era la casa. Se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad pero era preciosa y desde pequeño le encantaba.

-Pero, ¿Por qué? Desde que los abuelos habían muerto esa casa se encontraba sin utilizar y ahora ella le daba la llave a ambos.

-Pues yo no la utilizare y creo que vosotros le daréis algún uso. Pero por favor tened cuidado. Mikoto le acaricio el brazo y se fue dándole una mirada a Itachi que solo asintió, le hizo una señal a Sasuke para que lo siguiera. Ambos caminaron hasta salir a la entrada de la casa, habían dejado a Naruto adentro que seguía despidiéndose. Podía llegar a ser muy lento en ocasiones.

-Ya veo que mama te dio la llave de casa de los abuelos. Itachi miro hacía la palma donde tenia aun la llave. Sasuke solo asintió con la cabeza, Itachi saco una tarjeta del bolsillo de su pantalón, Sasuke solo miro con cierta emoción que intento no demostrar mucho. Solo esperaba que ahora su hermano le diera una copia de la llave de su coche y sería el hombre más feliz del planeta en este instante. Pero para su decepción abrió el sobre mostrando dos boletos.

-No te desanimes tan pronto hermanito. Este será el mejor regalo de todos. Le coloco ambos boletos delante de sus narices-esto son unos pases para poder grabar una maqueta en un estudio de grabación de verdad.

Sasuke se quedo pálido, definitivamente esta era sin dudar el mejor regalo. Podría grabar una maqueta con su música, solo necesitaba a alguien que cantara sus canciones.

-Tienes dos boletos. Así puedes ir dos veces y grabar todas tus canciones, pero que papa no se entere o se enfadara con los dos y bueno con Shisui también. Tras ellos se volvió a abrir la puerta dejando paso a Naruto que se les quedo mirando. Itachi solo paso por al lado suyo y volvió a entrar a la casa.

-¿nos vamos?

* * *

Eran ya cerca de las doce de la noche y aun seguían "cantando" en el karaoke. El plan era estar una hora como mucho para hacer tiempo y después ir a un pub, pero al final acabaron pidiendo bebidas y cantando por lo que ir al pub se había retrasado. Sasuke tomo un sorbo de su cerveza mientras miraba divertido a Naruto y Lee que estaban intentando cantar una canción de _Michael Jackson_, pero solo se reían. Sentados enfrente suyo estaban Shikamaru, Chouji y Neji que también bebían y hablaban animadamente, miro a su derecha donde Gaara lanzaba miradas con cierta frustración a Sai que le estaba intentando poner el mote adecuado. Volvió a tomar un sorbo de su cerveza, se estaba empezando a calentar y encima aquellos dos estaban volviendo a decidir una nueva canción para desgracia de sus oídos.

Sasuke se termino de un trago su bebida y se levanto para ir al baño y refrescarse. Y bueno a lo mejor pedía otra bebida pero muy fría, esta habitación era demasiado caliente para su gusto. Salió de la habitación dejando los alaridos nuevos por parte de aquellos que ya habían decidido su nueva canción para destrozar, creía que era _I need a hero_.

Camino por el pasillo buscando los baños, por suerte tenían cartelitos donde señalaban el camino a seguir. Se adentro en el lavabo masculino y se mojó el rostro, tocó la cartera por encima del pantalón. Hay dentro tenía las dos mejores cosas que nunca pudo imaginar, la llave de la casa de sus sueños y dos boletos para poder cumplir su sueño. Se sentía glorioso.

Salió del baño, ahora iba a buscar una camarera para pedir mas bebida y fría. _Sí, muy fría._

Miro por el pasillo sin ver a nadie, solo algún sonido desde las habitaciones de gente cantando. Sasuke opto por volver con los otros y pedir desde allí la bebida para que la trajesen. Pero una puerta abierta al fondo del pasillo le llamo la atención podía oír a una chica cantando, paso por delante de su puerta con los gritos aun de sus amigos. Los dejo de fondo y le llego mas claramente la voz de la chica, era muy dulce. Se quedo por fuera oyéndola un poco más, cantaba una canción que reconoció de Yuna Ito.

Tenía una voz muy linda. Era una voz perfecta, en ese mismo instante decidió entrar a la habitación siendo una joven camarera del karaoke con el pelo rosa recogido en una coleta alta, se encontraba limpiando la mesa y recogiendo las bebidas. Estaba de espaldas a él por lo que aun no lo había visto y seguía cantando aunque ahora mas bien solo tarareaba la melodía.

-Ejem… Sasuke llamo su atención haciendo que se girara hacía él –Hola

-Buenas, ¿necesitas algo? La pelirosada se volvió de nuevo de espaldas para tomar la bandeja con todos los vasos vacíos y el paño.-si me dices en que habitación estas te llevare tu pedido allí.

-Canta para mí.

* * *

Acababa de salir del cuarto del personal para poder cambiarse de ropa, ahora tenía puesta la ropa reglamentaria de karaoke: unos pantalones negros con camisa de botones blanca. Se recogió el pelo en una coleta alta para que no estorbara y se encamino a la cocina para poder empezar ya.

La cocina no se encontraba muy lejos de los vestuarios, ambos estaban cerca de la entrada para mayor comodidad. Entro saludando a los dos cocineros, solo había dos cocineros mientras que tenían cuatro camareras puesto que la gente no solía pedir mucha comida pero si bebida. De ahí que se necesitara más camareras contratadas aunque solo fuera para los fines de semana que la gente salía más.

Un pelirrojo con el pelo corto y revuelto, tenía una apariencia muy joven aunque rondara ya los 40 años. Tenía los ojos color miel y era el cocinero principal, a su lado se encontraba su ayudante un joven rubio de pelo largo atado en una coleta alta y con un mechón tapándole un ojo mostrando solo el ojo derecho de un azul muy claro.

-¿Algún pedido de mi sección? Pregunto tras abrir el frigorífico y sacar una botella de agua con su nombre.

-¿Por qué nunca miras directamente en vez de preguntar Sakura? Hm. Dijo el rubio dejando un plato con pizza.

-Fácil Deidara, es más sencillo que tú me lo digas a que yo mire. Sakura le saco la lengua juguetonamente

-Pues mira ya y llévate esto. Hablo el pelirrojo señalando la pizza que tomo Sakura tras un vistazo a la pantalla.

-Ahora vuelvo chicos. Sakura salió dejando a Sasori y Deidara, solo estaban ambos juntos trabajando los fines de semana por el numero de gente, al igual que ella que trabajaba solo 4 horas entre semana mientras que de Viernes a Domingo tenía el horario de tarde-noche. Por las mañanas trabajaba de profesora en un colegio, que era su verdadera profesión pero un dinero extra no le venía mal a nadie. Pero las últimas dos semanas el trabajo de camarera se había vuelto un autentico calvario por culpa de un tipo.

Sakura hizo una mueca ante el recordatorio del tipo ese. Llevaba una semana acosándola con su estúpida petición. ¡Ja! Se creía que ella iba a cantar, ya había abandonado ese sueño hace mucho tiempo, no necesitaba que llegara para pedirle que fuera su cantante personal. Ella no pensaba hacerse ilusiones de nuevo. Nunca más.

Entró a la habitación repleta de chicas de instituto cantando para dejar la comida y las bebidas, sintió una pizca de envidia al verlas cantando tan contentas. Por ello salió con prisa, por culpa del chico ese estaba empezando a sentir de nuevo esa opresión en el pecho, era culpa de él que tuviera dudas de nuevo.

Pasaron las horas yendo y viniendo de la cocina a las habitaciones con comida y bebida, se notaba que era un viernes por la noche. Eran casi las nueve de la noche, la hora en la llegaba él para fastidiarla el resto de la noche. Por desgracia no podían echarlo porque resulta que atrae a mas clientela sobretodo chicas jóvenes.

Sakura se fue a la cocina para descansar unos minutos y también para intentar esconderse antes de que la regente Konan viniera a buscarla. Dentro estaban Sasori y Deidara discutiendo sobre arte, ella solo tomo una banqueta y sentó un rato observando sus disputas que siempre terminaban tras un grito de Konan quejándose porque hacían demasiado escandalo.

Sakura se recostó en la mesa de metal, estaba cansada de todo y algo frustrada consigo misma. No hacía más que salir a la entrada a ver si él había llegado y se inventaba una nueva excusa para convencerla, cada vez le resultaba mas difícil decir que no.

Dos semanas viéndolo le estaba afectando psicológicamente, no quería verlo y a la vez sí.

-Sakura. Una llamada desde la puerta hizo que alzara la cabeza de nuevo para ver a Konan de pie mirándola, tenía la ropa reglamentaria y el pelo azul oscuro recogido como ella. Se había cambiado el piercing del labio por uno de color rojo sangre que hacia un contraste con su pelo y ojos azules.-ya llegó.

Sakura solo asintió antes de salir por la puerta dejando atrás a Konan que empezó a gritar a aquellos dos para que se callaran. Se dirigió hacía la entrada donde ya podía empezar a oírlo, una guitarra. Llego hasta la entrada y salió por la puerta, la melodía se oía claramente, en un lado de la entrada un chico con una guitarra estaba tocando. Su acosador particular había llegado.

-Hola Sasuke. Salud a lo que él solo se giro hacía ella sin dejar de tocar la melodía con su guitarra. Y así llevaban dos semanas enteras, él venía al karaoke y le tocaba una nueva melodía con esa guitarra que averiguo que era un regalo de cumpleaños. Terminaría la melodía y le daría una nueva razón para cantar sus canciones después seguiría toda la noche tocando hasta que ella se fuera a su casa. Y así día tras día.

-Hola Sakura. Sasuke terminó de tocar, era el momento que le daría un nuevo motivo por el que cantar con él.- Lo siento, creo que ya no tengo más ideas para pedirte que cantemos juntos.

-Eso es nuevo. Murmuró Sakura que ya esperaba cualquier cosa para convencerla desde un viaje a donde quisiera o que sería su esclavo por dos meses.

-Por favor Sakura. Sasuke tenía un rostro muy serio, en verdad estaba decidido a convencerla a toda costa. –Ya no puedo ofrecerte nada más. Solo te lo puedo pedir, canta conmigo una única vez. Por favor.

Sakura solo lo observaba parecía tan sincero y decidido, pero ella no podía no ahora. No quería sufrir otra vez.

-Sasuke, déjalo ya.

-No. Respondió al momento- lo único que he aprendido de un amigo es que se puede lograr lo que uno quiera. Y solo te pido canta una única vez conmigo, una vez. Después no me volverás a ver más.

-Sasuke.

-Si no lo hago ahora no podre hacerlo más. Sé que tu también quieres hacerlo, por favor. Solo una vez en tu vida, ¿Qué puedes perder?

Sakura lo miro por última vez antes de darse la vuelta y volver a entrar al karaoke.

-¡Por favor! Lo oyó gritar por ultima vez antes de oír de nuevo una melodía de guitarra.

* * *

Sakura salió del vestidor con su ropa habitual, eran ya las tres de la madrugada e iban a cerrar el local ya. No había vuelto a salir del local en toda la noche, pero supo por Konan que él no se había movido del lugar en toda la noche y seguía tocando. La última conversación la había dejado un tanto tocada. _¿Qué tenia que perder?_ Nada que no supiera ya.

Con eso último salió a la calle, ya no se oía nada pero estaba segura que si miraba a su derecha estaría Sasuke esperándola para saber su respuesta del día.

-Hola de nuevo. Le dijo a lo que respondió con un movimiento de cabeza. – supongo que esperas a mi respuesta.

Sasuke solo asintió con desgana, esperaba la misma respuesta de las dos últimas semanas: un no rotundo.

-Acepto Sasuke.

* * *

Era Lunes por la mañana y hoy era el día en que iba a grabar su maqueta junto a Sakura. Habían estado una semana entera practicando las canciones que eligió, resulto que tenia razón con que ella era perfecta. Parecía que había escrito las canciones para ella, le encantaba su voz y además tenían el mismo gusto musical. Encajaron perfectamente trabajando.

Se visto y dejo la casa, hoy había pedido día libre a su padre. Las mini vacaciones de su ayudante parecía que se estaban alargando demasiado para su gusto, y por otra parte Sakura tuvo la suerte que las clases se cancelaron debido a una plaga de abejas. Por lo que tomó el coche que su madre le dejo y fue a buscar a Sakura en su casa para ir juntos.

Condujo hasta la dirección designada y toco la bocina para que bajara de su piso, unos minutos después ella salió por la puerta principal, llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros ajustados con una camisa roja de manga corta y un bolso blanco al hombro. Se acercó al coche sentándose en el lado del copiloto.

-Buenos días. ¿Preparada? Preguntó antes de arrancar para dirigirse hacía el estudio de grabación, se sentía eufórico y no le importaba que se le notara. Miro por el rabillo del ojo a Sakura que agarraba con demasiada fuerza su bolso y fruncía el ceño. -¿Qué te pasa?

Ella solo volvió la mirada en su dirección, no podía mirarla todo el rato para saber que le pasaba puesto que estaba conduciendo y mejor hablar ahora que cuando llegaran allí.

-Estoy nerviosa. La oyó responder no la miro de nuevo solo se quedo en silencio dejando que ella hablara más. – Hemos practicado pero siento que fallare y sé que solo tengo esta oportunidad. Pero lo are lo mejor posible, te lo prometo.

Sasuke solo asintió sin pronunciar palabra, el último día de práctica acabaron discutiendo porque ella no quería seguir con la música cuando era tan claro para él que tenía talento. Lo único que consiguió fue un alegato por parte de Sakura sobre que no se metiera en su vida privada. Y él decidió dejar el tema por ahora.

-Ya casi estamos llegando. Y era verdad puesto que al final de la calle era el lugar donde debían ir por lo que empezó a buscar aparcamiento. No muy lejos del edificio indicado consiguió una plaza, ambos bajaron del coche y se encaminaron hacía el edificio.

Entraron a un vestíbulo enorme con una mesa al fondo con una mujer sentada, Sasuke se encamino hacía allí seguido por Sakura que se le notaba bastante nerviosa. La secretaria era una mujer con el pelo blanco y la piel muy oscura, llevaba unas gafas finas plateadas.

-Buenas, tenemos unos… boletos que nos permite grabar una maqueta. Dijo Sasuke colocándolos encima de la mesa para que ella los viera. La mujer levanto la mirada del ordenador y tomó ambos papeles.

-Esperad unos minutos ahora os aviso. La mujer señalo los asientos para que se sentaran y tomo el teléfono para llamar. Sasuke se giro y empujo por el codo con suavidad a Sakura para que lo siguiera, ella agarraba el bolso con tanta fuerza que pensó que lo rompería. Se sentaron en unos sillones para esperar hasta que los avisaran, se fijo que colgados en las paredes se encontraban fotos de los músicos que estaban con la agencia. En realidad Itachi y Shisui debían tener más contactos de los que él conocía porque la agencia era una de las más importantes de la ciudad. _Rayo Music _era una agencia musical que tenía tras sus espaldas reconocidos galardones y un sinfín de cantantes con fama internacional, en verdad esta era una oportunidad de oro.

-Podéis pasar. Tienen un estudio libre ahora. La mujer se había acercado hasta ellos y esperaba que se levantaran para que la siguieran, Sasuke se levanto al momento pero a su lado Sakura no se había movido del asiento, en realidad estaba muy rara desde que la recogió en su casa. Supuso que serían los nervios habituales, por lo que se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano para que lo siguiera, Sasuke le dio una leve sonrisa a la que ella respondió de igual manera.

La mujer los llevo hasta una sala de música donde Sasuke supo que debían grabar las canciones, dentro tenían la cabina insonorizada llena de instrumentos musicales y por fuera la maquina de mezcla. Era su sueño hecho realidad.

-No toquéis nada. Ya viene el señor Bee. Él asintió, a su lado Sakura seguía sujeta a su mano. La secretaria cerró la puerta tras ella.

-Tranquilízate. Lo haremos bien, ya lo veras. Intentó animarla, desde que la conoció había ganado una paciencia que ni todos estos años con Naruto. Todo fuera por su música. Sakura le soltó la mano y camino hasta el cristal, solo se quedo mirando hacía los instrumentos. Sin decir nada.

Sasuke se apoyó en la pared cerrando los ojos para meditar, sentía la mano que soltó Sakura como con hormigas, en realidad no le desagrado el tacto.

A su lado abrieron la puerta entrando un hombre bastante alto y musculoso con el pelo engominado hacía atrás y rubio. Tenía unas gafas de sol que le impedían ver el color de sus ojos y llevaba una ropa un tanto ancha con una bufanda blanca.

-Yo soy Hachibi pero podéis llamarme Bee, y grabar vuestra música hare aquí. ¡Yeah! Sasuke se le quedo mirando, ¿intentaba rapear o que? Volvió su mirada a Sakura, pero a diferencia de él tenía una cara de alegría total.

-¡Ah! ¡Tú eres Hachibi! Soy una fan tuya, me encantan sus canciones. Pues por lo visto era un cantante famoso, y ella lo conocía.

-Primero la música y después la firma niña. Sakura solo asintió con emoción, al menos el tal Hachibi le quito los nervios.

-Soy Sasuke Uchiha, ¿Empezamos? Bee se sentó y encendió el ordenador, después se adentro en la cámara y Sasuke supuso que conectaría el micrófono y prepararía el sonido. Realmente sabía lo que hacía, aunque su imagen no le causa mucha confianza pero mirando a Sakura que lo miraba con admiración decidió relajarse él también.

Terminó con todo lo que estaba haciendo y volvió con ellos, se sentó y se les quedo mirando en silencio.

-¿Pasa algo? Pregunto Sakura tras el largo silencio.

-El cantante dentro y el resto fuera, vamos a hacer magia ¡Oh, yeah! Sasuke asintió mirando a Sakura, puesto que era ella quien debía cantar. Ella notó su mirada y bajo la cabeza antes de entrar a la cámara y colocarse delante del micrófono. Sasuke se coloco al lado de Bee que movía algunos botones de la pantalla.

-Primero una prueba chica, di algo que rime. Por suerte para Sasuke no intento rimar esta vez, porque las últimas no le parecieron muy buenas. Sakura solo contó hasta diez, bueno solo era una prueba de sonido. –Vale, va bien. Ahora empieza de verdad.

Sasuke solo tenía ojos para Sakura, este era el momento de ver el fruto de su trabajo. Ella tomó aire antes de empezar a cantar.

_I found myself today_

_Oh I found myself and ran away_

_Something pulled me back_

_The voice of reason I forgot I had_

Perfecto, cantaba tan bien. Y como dijeron esa sería la primera canción que debería cantar, se le notaba tan relajada allí dentro cantando.

_All I know is you're not here to say_

_What you always used to say_

_But it's written in the sky tonight_

_So I won't give up_

_No I won't break down_

_Sooner than it seems life turns around_

_And I will be strong…_

Sakura cerró los ojos, se sentía tan bien volver a cantar. Deseo que nunca se acabara este momento. Los abrió para ver a Sasuke, estaba por fuera mirándola. Le agradecería siempre este momento único.

* * *

-Eso es todo chicos. Ya nos veremos ¡Yeah! Bee los acompañó hasta la entrada para despedirlos, Sasuke tenía a Sakura sujeta por la cintura, parecía que podía caerse en cualquier momento. Tanto tiempo cantando casi sin descanso la había agotado demasiado incluso para la opinión de Sasuke.

-Te llevo a cenar y después a casa. Informó el moreno, seria una cena rápida al menos quería celebrarlo un poco con ella. Empezaron a caminar de vuelta al coche, una vez llegaron al coche se montaron rápidamente, él con mayor ilusión que ella. Durante unos minutos no dijeron nada, él porque estaba demasiado feliz y ella por el cansancio.

-Estuviste perfecta. Incluso los acordes donde decías que tenías problema fueron muy bien. Sasuke no pudo evitar en ser el primero en hablar para felicitarla, era la primera vez que él tenía que iniciar una conversación con una chica pero con ella no le importaba.

-Gracias. Espero que me envíes una copia como recordatorio. Le respondió con tranquilidad, Sasuke solo bufo. No entendía como se habían invertido los papeles de tal manera, siempre él fue el frío y silencioso pero con ella le tocaba ser el parlanchín.

-Eso será más que un recordatorio, puede ser tu salto a la fama. El tipo moreno dijo que eras muy buena y es cantante por lo que podría recomendarnos a la agencia. Solo con imaginar que la gente oiría sus canciones notaba un calor subiéndole por el estomago.

-No. Ya hablamos de eso, no quiero que esa maqueta salga nunca a la luz. Sasuke se quedo callado, ella se vio tan feliz cantando. Era como si lo hiciera todos los días, había nacido para ello.

-No puedes hablar en serio. Tú has nacido para esto, se te veía feliz allí. ¿Cómo no puedes querer que la gente te oiga cantar? Le daba rabia, era buena en esto y cuando practicaron toda la semana se le notaba que tenía formación musical.

-Solo no quiero y ya esta, la música no es para mí.

-No me hagas reír. ¿Qué la música no es para ti? Debes estar sorda. Sakura volteo la mirada hacía la calle sin pronunciar palabra. Por lo que Sasuke aprovecho para seguir hablando. – mira si es por falta de apoyo, a mi me pasa lo mismo. Mi padre se negó pero podemos hacerlo juntos, yo te apoyare.

-Sasuke no es eso. No entiendes… Sakura se tapo la cara con la mano antes de volver la mirada hacía él- por favor llévame a mi casa no me siento muy bien.

Sasuke asintió con un poco de rabia. _No entiendes... _ eso le acababa de decir, pues claro que no entiende si no lo dice claramente pensó con frustración.

-Dímelo, ¿fue algún exnovio que te quito la autoestima? Siguió hablando, estaba decidido a averiguar el motivo y cuando un Uchiha decide algo lo consigue siempre.

-No

-¿Una amiga?

-No

-¿Entonces tus padres?

-¡No! Grito a todo pulmón

-Pues dímelo. Sasuke también empezó a alzar la voz- Es imposible que no fuera por nadie, se por lo que hemos trabajado que tienes formación musical por lo que en algún momento de tu vida quisiste dedicarte a esto. Pero solo me dices que no quieres ser cantante y después en el estudio me muestras lo contrario ¡Hipócrita! ¡Allí eras feliz!

-¡Déjame en paz! Llegas a mi vida de repente y quieres cambiarla. No tienes ningún derecho a decirme hipócrita. ¡No tienes derecho!

-Fue casualidad que te encontrara, pero no me arrepiento. Es una oportunidad y deberías darme las gracias. Puedes cumplir tu sueño, maldita sea. ¡Admítelo al menos! Se estaban gritando ambos, Sasuke había perdido los estribos por la negativa de ella.

-¡Para el coche! Grito Sakura pero Sasuke no le hizo caso por lo que siguió conduciendo - ¡Que pares aquí!

-No hasta que lo admitas, daré vueltas todo el día si es necesario. Respondió en el mismo tono, de aquí no saldría sin que admitiera eso.

-¡Si! ¡Es el sueño de mi vida! Respondió al momento – ¡ahora para de una vez!

Sasuke se paro al momento a un lado de la carretera de una forma un tanto brusca, por suerte no provoco ningún accidente. Sakura empezó a desabrocharse el cinturón aunque le costaba por el enfado que tenía.

-¿Dónde te vas? Sasuke la sujeto del brazo impidiendo que saliera pero Sakura se giro proporcionándole un guantazo.

-¡Te odio! Por tu culpa me siento de esta manera. ¿Quieres saber porque no? Sasuke no dijo nada, le dolía donde le golpeo y no entendía el golpe. Vale que estuviera cabreada pero él también. –Todos me apoyaron, mis padres, mis amigos. Todo el mundo. Estudie desde los tres años música, desde pequeña fue mi sueño. Pero ¿sabes que? A veces la realidad te golpea y de manera cruel, en mi caso muy cruel.

Paró un momento para tomar aire, Sasuke no interrumpió en ningún momento. Quería saber que era exactamente eso que le sucedió para que abandonara su sueño. Lo único que esperaba es que no fuera un cazatalentos cruel o un exnovio o una agencia sin ninguna idea de música.

-Voy a perder la voz Sasuke. Tengo un cáncer que cada día crece más y llegara un día en el que no podre ni hablar porque me habrán operado para que no se extienda más. Lo se desde hace tiempo y ya me había echo a la idea.

Sakura salió esta vez del coche sin que él pudiera hacer o decir nada.

**Buenas, aquí traigo este nuevo fic que será un Two-Shot. **

**Las canciones mencionadas no me pertenecen son de fantásticos cantantes profesionales como: **

**Michael Jackson. **

**Bonnie Tyler-I need a hero. **

**Hilary Duff-someone's watching over me  
**

**Si te a gustado el capitulo déjame un review, si no te ha gustado déjame un review. Toda opinión es bien recibida. **

**********Gracias por lectura. Acepto opiniones de cualquier tipo. Un cordial saludo Dai-chan ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no son míos sino del gran Mashashi Kishimoto. Únicamente la historia ha salido de mi mente.**

**Disclaimer: UA. Algunos personajes contienen OoC**

Escucha mi voz.

Sasuke estaba tirado en su cama sin nada más que hacer que mirar al techo. Hacia tres días que no sabía nada de Sakura, y no había hecho nada para cambiarlo. Lo único que había hecho era decir a su padre que no volvería a ir a la empresa, no era lo suyo y nunca lo sería. Desde entonces no se hablaban pero le daba igual ya, no necesitaba su aprobación como cuando era niño y adolescente. Ahora solo podía pensar en una pelirrosa.

-Tiene cáncer- Dijo antes de voltearse hacía la pared, de todas las cosas que pudo decir esa era la única que no tenía solución. Desde el instante que se bajo del coche no fue capaz de reaccionar, debería haberla seguido pero ya era muy tarde para eso e ir a buscarla no serviría de nada. Ni siquiera sabía que podía decir, ahora entendía la negativa por parte de Sakura a su petición y se sintió enfermo por como la presionó para que cantara. En ese momento fue muy egoísta con ella.

-Sasuke, voy a pasar- Desde el otro lado Itachi gritó antes de abrir la puerta y pasar. Entró a la habitación para ver que tenía todas las luces apagadas y las cortinas cerradas dejando el paso a poca luz aunque fuera solo las tres de la tarde.

-¿Qué paso? -Sasuke le estaba dando la espalda y sin intención de moverse. Itachi tomó la silla y la acerco a la cama.

-Mamá me llamó porque no te hablas con papá por la empresa- Espero a ver si decía algo a su favor pero nada- ¿Se enteró de lo de la maqueta?

-Yo se lo dije- Dijo Sasuke mientras se sentaba en la cama quedando uno enfrente de otro. Itachi asintió para que continuara, desde que se pelearon hace algunos años parecía que Sasuke mantendría en secreto lo de su sueño a papá. –Me di cuenta de una cosa, yo tengo la oportunidad de realizar mi sueño cuando otros no. Y el que mi padre no lo apruebe no debería ser un motivo que me frenara.

-Supongo que lo de la maqueta salió muy bien entonces. Serás un gran cantautor.

-No Itachi, yo no cante- Sasuke se paso la mano por el pelo con frustración- Encontré a una chica que era perfecta, dios tienes que oírla cantar. Mis canciones sonaban tan bien cuando las cantaba.

-¿Quién era?

-Se llama Sakura Haruno, la vi en el Karaoke de mi cumpleaños y desde entonces la he intentado convencer para que cantara. Estuve dos semanas yendo a su trabajo dándole razones para hacerlo, le tocaba las canciones con la guitarra. Solo quería que aceptara a toda costa por ello no me importaba seguir buscándola aunque ella no quisiera.

-Supongo que al final acepto- Por como iba la historia supuso lo que paso, él o ella se enamoró pero el otro solo lo miraba de manera profesional y por como hablaba Sasuke él sería el enamorado y ahora ella no quería saber nada. Por fin su hermano mostraba sentimientos.

-Acepto pero la hice sufrir. Yo quería que ella cantara mis canciones, que fuera reconocida. Y ella también lo quería, yo lo notaba Itachi. Estaba seguro que su sueño era ser cantante y me lo confirmo al final pero…

Sasuke se levantó con rapidez, se le notaba algo estresado pero sobre todas las cosas con sufrimiento. Itachi no pudo evitar pensar que realmente le debía gustar esa chica, y que además la había fastidiado con creces.

-Itachi ella tiene cáncer. Va a perder su voz, yo la presione para que cantara, la obligue a que recordara que su sueño no podría suceder nunca. ¡Maldita sea le grite para que me lo contara todo!-Soltó finalmente Sasuke parándose en mitad de la habitación para ver la reacción de su hermano que se había quedado estático.

Por la mente de Itachi solo pasaban las palabras que acababa de pronunciar Sasuke, ¿la chica tenía cáncer y él la obligo a cantar?

-Vaya- Respondió sin tener muy claro que poder decirle a Sasuke para animarlo. - ¿No has vuelto a hablar con ella?

-No, no sé que decirle, ¿la animo? ¿le pido perdón?-Sasuke volvió a sentarse en la cama quedando frente a Itachi de nuevo- ¿Qué debo hacer?

-Yo… no lo se. Lo siento-Le respondió honestamente a lo que Sasuke se volvió a tumbar en la cama dándole la espalda.

-Entonces no me sirves para nada, vete- Sin embargo Itachi no se movió del lugar, solo saco un cd del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y lo coloco al lado de su cabeza-Estaba en el buzón, traía una tarjeta con él.

Itachi salió de la habitación pero antes se pasó por la ventana y abrió las cortinas dejando paso a la luz, Sasuke miro por encima del hombro para ver salir a su hermano del cuarto. Cuando vio la puerta cerrada se sentó y tomo el cd junto la carta.

-Vaya si que son rápidos- Murmuro para sí mismo viendo el logo de _Rayo Music_ tanto en la carta como el cd. Tomó el cd y lo inserto dentro de su ordenador portátil, la música empezó a fluir. Dejo la música de fondo mientras tomaba la carta para leerla.

* * *

Sakura salió de la ducha y se vistió unos vaqueros con una sudadera negra. Tomo el peine del lavabo y camino hasta su cuarto para poder peinarse delante del espejo a cuerpo completo. Se empezó a peinar con tranquilidad, en realidad no tenía ninguna gana de ir a trabajar al karaoke por la tarde. Le recordaba las dos semanas que Sasuke fue a tocar con su guitarra para convencerla y lo consiguió, de eso hacía casi tres semanas.

Hizo tan bien su trabajo que al final ella saco su vieja guitarra de debajo de la cama y la volvió a tocar. Pero solo consiguió acentuar su propia miseria sola y sus esperanzas sobre la música, desde que le detectaron el cáncer hará ya unos años atrás aparto todos sus sueños sobre cantar de manera profesional. Y no solo cantar sino también el poder hablar.

-Un año- Sakura termino de peinarse y se coloco una diadema para sujetarse el pelo. Solo le quedaba un año hasta la operación programada, la quimioterapia no había funcionado al igual que la radioterapia así que solo le quedaba la operación. Por suerte la operación según el diagnóstico del médico solo le afectaría a la voz, le dijo el doctor era algo bueno puesto que la respiración y la alimentación no le afectarían y ciertamente era algo bueno dentro de lo malo.

En realidad tendrían que operarla antes pero había mucha gente en la lista de espera y ella tenía el cáncer estabilizado gracias a los tratamientos y por ello no era un caso de emergencia. Se toco la garganta con cierto temor, su vida desde el momento que la operaran ya no sería la misma.

Seguía en sus cavilaciones cuando un golpe en la puerta la sobresalto. Miro el reloj, era extraño que viniese alguien a estas horas a verla y no había quedado con nadie, caminó hasta la puerta y miró por la mirilla para saber quién era.

Sakura bufó antes de abrir la puerta donde una rubia con el pelo largo sujeto en una coleta estaba cruzada de brazos llevaba una falda vaquera con una camiseta morada corta y zapatos de tacón a juego. Tenía el ceño fruncido y los ojos azules oscurecidos por la rabia.

-¿Por qué coño no me lo contaste?-Grito la rubia antes de entrar al piso apartando a Sakura que solo cerro la puerta y la siguió con desgana hasta el salón donde la rubia aun seguía con el ceño fruncido.-¿Vas a hablar?

Sakura opto por mantener silencio, mayoritariamente por no saber que poder responderle. _¿Se habría enterado de lo de Sasuke y estaría cabreada por no decirle nada? _Sakura se sentó en el sillón quedando Ino aún de pie, se sentía como una niña a la que iban a regañar sus padres por no contarles algo.

-¿Cómo no me lo dijiste? ¡Soy tu mejor amiga!- Ino hacía movimientos muy exagerados con las manos señalando a ambas, Sakura se encogió de hombros en realidad _no era tan grave lo que hizo. _–¡Me enteré por Shikamaru! Tuvo que decírmelo él, porque tú no fuiste capaz.

Sakura se enderezo de repente y miro a Ino con extrañeza, _¿Cómo que por Shikamaru?_

-¡Frentona! ¡Eres famosa!- Medio gritó Ino ahora con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿¡Qué!- Sakura se levanto de golpe, en estos momentos no tenía ni idea de que estaba hablando la rubia. Ella solo había conocido a un chico guapo hace tres semanas y le oculto a todo el mundo que había echo una maqueta junto a él, ese era el único secreto que tenía para si misma. Entonces ¿de donde salía eso de que era famosa?.

-No te hagas la tonta conmigo. Me lo enseño Shikamaru, dijiste que no pensabas cantar nunca mas por lo de tu cáncer. ¿Qué pasó?- Ino se acercó hasta Sakura que estaba paralizada y a cada momento parecía que perdía más color. -¿Estas bien?

-¿Dónde salgo cantando?- Murmuró Sakura, le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza. Y sentía un mal presentimiento sobre quien pudo hacer eso. Ino asintió antes de ir al cuarto de Sakura y tomar el portátil y encenderlo. Se sentaron juntas en el sofá con el ordenador en las piernas de Ino, una vez encendido se metió en youtube y busco Someone's watching over me de Blossom. Sakura se pasó la lengua por los labios notándolos de repente muy secos, ese era el nombre de la canción favorita de Sasuke y la primera que cantó para la maqueta. Y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando empezó a sonar la música, reconoció su voz al momento. A su lado Ino tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras tarareaba la canción.

-Dijiste que no ibas a cantar nunca más. Pero cuando Shikamaru me lo enseño no me lo podía creer, eres la revelación del mes. Y encima nadie sabe tú identidad, eso solo atrae más la curiosidad de la gente Saku.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo en la red?- Pregunto sin mirar a Ino a la cara, definitivamente acabaría llorando de impotencia. Al final la mintió diciendo que era solo para sí mismo, y ella era una tonta por creerle.

-Una semana y media o así. Pero esa no es la cuestión, se supone que no cantas. ¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión a un año de la operación?

-Fue por culpa de un chico.-Admitió tras unos minutos de absoluto entre ambas en el cuál Ino espero con paciencia a que hablara, Sakura bajo la pantalla del ordenador para dejar de oírse cantando. –Creo que debo contarte algo que hice hará ya unas tres semanas.

Sakura le contó lo sucedido con Sasuke, como lo conoció y lo que él hizo para convencerla para que cantara incluso la pelea en el coche. Cuando termino Ino no dijo nada lo que provoco que Sakura se sintiera un poco ansiosa, realmente quería su opinión al respecto de todo lo sucedido.

-¿Soy sincera?- Dijo lentamente Ino viendo directamente a los ojos a Sakura que solo asintió. Ino tomó aire antes de hablar con calma- Creo que él hizo algo que yo no pude, siento envidia pero a la vez felicidad. Consiguió que cumplieras tu sueño aunque tú misma te lo negaras.

-Me engaño. Y me negué mi sueño porque es lo mejor, no podre ser cantante en el futuro.

-Bueno pero ahora puedes serlo y no quieres.-Sakura iba a replicar pero cerró la boca, no podía refutar eso último. E Ino sonrió ante su victoria

–Pero aun así me engañó, dijo que era solo para tener sus canciones y ser un recordatorio.

-Bueno vale, a eso no puedo decir nada- Aceptó Ino volviendo a levantar la tapa del ordenador para volver a encenderlo-Por ello vamos a ver a ese tal Sasuke.

Sakura le arrebato el ordenador de las manos y se levanto con él en brazos.

-No pienso ir a verlo-Sakura dejo el ordenador lejos de las manos de Ino que solo sonreía, tenía cierto parecido al gato Chessire y eso solo significaba problemas.

-Hablaras con él y así puedes pedirle que quite la canción de internet.-Ofreció Ino mientras se acercaba hasta ella que se encontraba delante del ordenador- ¿No quieres eso?

Sakura titubeo un momento antes de apartarse lentamente para que Ino tomara el portátil, en realidad no estaba tan segura de lo que quería realmente en este momento. Observo el youtube antes de que cerrara la pestaña, su apodo era Blossom. Al menos eligió un nombre que iba con ella, Ino apagó el ordenador y lo volvió a colocar en el cuarto de Sakura del cuál también traía una chaqueta blanca que se puso antes de sonreír a Sakura que solo negó con la cabeza y tomó un bolso para llevar las llaves y la cartera. Bajaron las escaleras del apartamento hasta los aparcamientos para ir en el coche de Ino que era un pequeño Renault Clio de color rojo.

-¿Sabes donde vive?-Pregunto Ino entrando en el coche y arrancando junto a Sakura que se puso el cinturón y se cruzó de brazos.

-Sí, fui una vez a por su guitarra.-Le respondió finalmente descruzando los brazos –Pero nunca entre a la casa, lo espere en su coche.

Ino asintió y empezó a conducir siguiendo las indicaciones de Sakura por donde debía ir para poder llegar, no conversaron más que lo necesario para las indicaciones. Pero no fue porque Ino no lo intentara más bien era porque Sakura se negaba a responder salvo de vez en cuando. El resto del viaje se encontraba inmersa en sus pensamientos sobre como se sentía.

Tras un tiempo Sakura indicó a Ino que parase enfrente de una casa familiar, tenían un coche negro aparcado delante de ella. Sakura lo reconoció como el que llevaba Sasuke para buscarla, así que él debía estar en casa. Bajaron del coche y se dirigieron hacía la puerta, Ino estaba a la cabeza seguida de cerca por Sakura que miraba la casa, era una casa normal pintada de blanco y con ventanas en ambos pisos que dejaban ver unas cortinas. Ino ya se encontraba en la puerta tocando el timbre, Sakura se colocó a su lado esperando a que abrieran la puerta. Ino volvió a tocar el timbre cuando unos pasos al otro lado las alerto de que alguien se acercaba.

La puerta fue abierta por una mujer de unos cuarenta años, el pelo negro largo y ojos oscuros. –Hola, ¿os puedo ayudar?

Ino golpeo a Sakura en las costillas y carraspeó mirándola directamente, por lo que ella solo resopló en contestación antes de volver a mirar a la mujer que esperaba con tranquilidad, la cuál supuso que sería la madre de Sasuke.

-Hola, ¿Se encuentra Sasuke en casa?- Preguntó intentando parecer lo más amable posible.

-Si. Por favor, pasad adentro y mientras yo lo busco.- La mujer abrió más la puerta para dejarles paso, tras un rápido agradecimiento ambas entraron y se colocaron en medio de la entrada mientras esperaba que la mujer cerrara la puerta tras ellas. Al momento volvió con ellas y les indico que pasaran al salón con la mano.

-¿Cómo os llamáis? -La mujer les señalo el sofá para que se sentaran quedando ella delante de ambas.

-Soy Ino Yamanaka y ella es Sakura Haruno. Debemos hablar de algo muy importante con Sasuke. - Respondió Ino con amabilidad y sonriendo, a lo que la mujer también le sonrió. Mientras Sakura solo estaba sentada esperando a Sasuke y pensando en que le iba a decir exactamente, seguía sin saber exactamente como se sentía. En un principio estaba cabreada por subir el video, después decepcionada por mentirle y ahora ya no sabía exactamente lo que era, o más bien no quería admitir lo que sentía.

-¿Sakura? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Sakura levantó la mirada y se encontró con que Sasuke estaba en la entrada junto con su madre y otro hombre que se parecía bastante a él. Sasuke camino lentamente hacía ella que no se había movido del sofá, a su lado Ino se removió un tanto incomoda. Por un momento ninguno de los dos no dijo nada más ante la atenta mirada de los otros tres.

-Emm, hola Sasuke.-Sakura se levanto y se colocó delante de él. No sabía en que momento exacto se había ido la mujer a buscarlo sin que ella lo notara. Pero ahora que estaba delante de él, solo tenía dos impulsos y no sabía cuál seguir.

-Y… ¿qué haces aquí? - Pregunto Sasuke mirando a Sakura que no se movía para nada, solo lo estaba mirando sin hacer nada. Cuando vio que empezó a temblar, Sasuke se sintió por un momento inquieto –Sakura, ¿Qué pasa?

Ella seguía temblando y Sasuke solo se sintió aún más inquieto hasta que ella alzo un poco la vista, tenía el rostro empapado, estaba llorando.

-¡Oh mierda!- Sasuke metió las manos en los bolsillos para ver si tenía un pañuelo o algo para que se limpiara la cara, pero estaba vacío. Miró hacía la rubia sentada en el sofá que no conocía de nada para ver si ella tenía pañuelos pero un golpe en su hombro le hizo volver a mirar a Sakura que ahora lo golpeaba en el hombro, pero casi sin fuerzas.- Sakura, ¿Qué pasó?

-¿Por qué subiste la canción? ¡Te dije que no!- Le recriminó mientras seguía llorando a lagrima viva. Sasuke le sujeto las muñecas para que parará de golpearlo provocando que ella apoyara su cabeza en el pecho, ahora podía notar como se le humedecía la camiseta y encima nadie a su alrededor hacía nada para ayudarlo. –Yo me había echo a la idea y ahora quiero cantar de nuevo. Y todo por culpa de tu video.

Sasuke miró la cabeza de Sakura apoyada en su pecho, ya comprendía un poco porque estaba así gracias a la última conversación que tuvieron en el coche pero no entendía eso de que subió la canción.

-Sakura, ¿de que video hablas?-Pregunto ya Sasuke un tanto molesto por no comprender lo que pasaba con ella, y además que llorará.

-El video con la canción que grabamos. –Sakura se separo levemente de Sasuke y lo miró antes de limpiarse las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.-Salgo en youtube cantando tu canción, somos famosos. Cuando me oí la primera vez estaba furiosa, decepcionada y sentía una gran impotencia, todo eso casi a la vez en mi pecho pero sobretodo y muy en el fondo era feliz.

Sakura paró un momento de hablar mientras Sasuke se removió un tanto incomodo en el sitio, aun tenía una de las manos de Sakura sujetas y sabía que nadie se había movido de la habitación. Por lo que su madre, Itachi y la rubia estaban escuchando toda la conversación. Sakura tomo una respiración profunda antes de continuar.

-Yo soy feliz aunque no quiera porque he cantado y estoy cumpliendo mi sueño. Mi sueño se esta cumpliendo aunque no quiera, y aunque sepa que en un año no podre decir ni una palabra más sé que ahora la gente me escucha. Toda esa gente escucha mi voz y soy muy feliz.

-Sakura.-La interrumpió Sasuke parecía que iba a volver a llorar y no sabía que hacer si volviese a hacerlo.-Yo me alegro de que seas feliz cantando y que lo admitas. Pero repito que nose de que video me hablas.

-Quiero ser cantante.- Dijo sin haber tomado en cuenta nada de lo que dijo el pelinegro -Quiero que la gente me oiga cantando, quiero cantar tus canciones no solo que me vean en youtube también que sepan que soy yo. Por un año, solo por un año. Por favor. –Sakura miró a Sasuke de manera suplicante y los ojos le brillaban por alegría.

-No me estas escuchando, te repito que no se de que video hablas. Yo no he subido las canciones a ningún lado. –Dijo lentamente Sasuke para que ella le entendiera, como si se lo dijera a un niño pequeño.

-¿Qué? Pero tienes que ser tú. Las canciones no las tiene nadie más. –Respondió un tanto sorprendida. Sasuke iba a responderle cuando una voz por detrás les interrumpió.

-Fui yo- Mikoto se agarraba la falda mientras baja la mirada con cierta vergüenza – Entre un día a tu cuarto y vi la maqueta, la puse y fueron tan bonita las canciones. Yo pedí ayuda a Rin y subí esa canción, creí que ese talento no debía desperdiciarse. Lo lamento querida no debí hacerlo.

Sasuke miró de nuevo a Sakura que no decía nada.

-Lo has hecho bien mamá- Dijo Sasuke sin mirar a su madre, Sakura volvió la vista a él que la señalo con el dedo. –Ahora tú y yo tenemos mucho que hacer puesto que acabas de confesar que quieres ser cantante y cantar mis canciones. Solo tenemos un año.

-Solo un año- Sakura sonrió con absoluta felicidad.

**1 año después**

-¡Teme! Sales por la tele, corre y ven.-Sasuke miro a su madre que le hizo señas con la mano para que fuese mientras seguía removiendo la cuchara dentro de un cazo.

-Ahora vuelvo por la comida.

Sasuke salió de la cocina y se encamino al salón donde se oía la voz de Naruto junto con la de Obito, ambos estaban gritando y riéndose escandalosamente.

-Tsk no gritéis. –Sasuke entró al salón y como había dicho Naruto salía por la televisión. Era un programa de la televisión que asistió la semana pasada, fue un programa de entrevistas sobre cantantes de moda, y por lo visto él lo es.

-Sasuke, ¿Cómo se siente el ser famoso? –Obito se acercó hasta Sasuke y le paso el brazo por los hombros dándole un fuerte apretón. Sasuke solo sonrió ligeramente, mirando la pantalla de televisión en ese momento estaban hablando sobre la cantante Blossom y su parte como compositor de la exitosa joven. Le entro cierta añoranza por su tiempo con Sakura y él dentro del estudio de grabación mejorando las canciones.

-Supongo que uno se siente igual siendo o no famoso. –Respondió Sasuke a Obito mientras se quitaba el brazo de encima de él, delante suyo Naruto tenía su típica sonrisa zorruna.

-Si tú lo dices, dattebayo.- Naruto se rasco la nuca pasando por al lado de Sasuke para sentarse en la mesa principal donde iban a cenar. Y como de costumbre su padre ya estaba sentado en su asiento, con Itachi, Rin y Shisui hablando animadamente. Sasuke recordó el día que finalmente su padre escucho su canción por la radio, volvió corriendo a casa a buscarlo y la charla posterior. Por una vez su padre acepto que ese era su sueño y lo iba apoyar en todo lo que pudiese. Ese día casi llora por la alegría de que su padre lo aceptara finalmente.

-Sasuke, deja de soñar despierto y vete a abrir la puerta que están tocando. –Obito le golpeo la cabeza antes de seguir a Naruto y sentarse con el resto. Sasuke se toco con la mano justo donde le golpeo, se fue hacía la puerta que volvió a sonar el timbre ahora con mayor insistencia.

-Ya voy. Pesado- Dijo eso último para sí mismo, tomo la manija y abrió la puerta. Delante de él estaba Sakura con un vestido blanco que le llegaba por las rodillas y suelto que le quedaba pegado por la parte del pecho, llevaba el pelo suelto y traía un pastel en los brazos. Sasuke sonrió levemente antes de acercarse hasta su rostro y darle un beso en los labios.

-Hola.- La saludo tras el beso y ella solo sonrió entrando a la casa. – Mi madre está en la cocina.- Sakura asintió y camino hacía allí con el pastel en las manos. Sasuke la vio caminar antes de volver a la sala con todos. Naruto alzo la mano como saludo y le indico que fuera con él. Sasuke se encamino hacía el rubio, tomo el asiento de su lado y se sentó con tranquilidad.

-¿Quién era? –Pregunto tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

-Sakura, y trajo pastel – Respondió Sasuke viendo como Naruto se levantaba corriendo para la cocina, seguramente para comer un trozo de ese pastel antes que todos. No hizo mucho caso a lo que estaban conversando, solo los gritos de Naruto quejándose lo saco del trance.

Por la puerta venían su madre con comida en las manos al igual que Naruto y Sakura a su lado hablando, aunque más bien era el rubio quien solo hablaba. Ella solo podía hablar por gestos ya, debido a su operación. A Sasuke no le importo nada, para él era la mujer de su vida aunque ya no pudiese volver a cantar nunca más.

-Sasuke dile a Sakura que yo debo ser el primero en probar su pastel, que no me deja. –Replico Naruto colocando los platos en la mesa, Sakura se rio sin ningún sonido.

-Todavía no comprendo como aprendiste tan rápido a entender el idioma de los signos. –Comento Itachi mirando hacía su hermano que solo lo ignoro, Sasuke indico a Sakura que se sentara a su lado donde estaba anteriormente Naruto. Ella camino y sentó con tranquilidad, él la miro y sonreía igual que cuando sacó su cd a la venta, con absoluta felicidad.

Sakura le hizo unos gestos con las manos, que entendió al momento haciendo que se sonrojara un poco.

-Yo también Sakura.

**La canción pertenece a ****Hilary Duff-someone's watching over me.**

******Muchas gracias a los reviews de cherry627, Luna Haruno y ayadabest. Y a los favoritos y alertas.**

**Lamento que en el anterior capitulo fuese un poco confuso los diálogos, en este ya coloque los guiones para separar las conversaciones de la narración. Espero que también os guste este final. Por cierto lo que dice Sakura es te quiero por si no lo entendieron; Sakura saco un cd y ahora están saliendo. El cómo se liaron os lo dejo a vuestra imaginación. ^^**

******************Gracias por lectura. Acepto opiniones de cualquier tipo. Un cordial saludo Dai-chan ^^**


End file.
